


A Stucky/EvanStan Story

by Introvertatheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: This will contain a lot of Stucky or EvanStan. I am very much in love with this pair. If you do not approve, I do not care. Just don't read it. But do know, this is all that this story is about.





	1. EvanStan

**Author's Note:**

> None one's Pov  
> I do not own any of the MCU or the actors characters. If I did, I still would only want Steve/Chris and Sebastian/Bucky. :)

Filming Captain America Civil War was not easy. It involved more dialogue than in The Winter Soldier. Chris was used to it. Sebastian, not so much. He barely had lines in the last movie, everything was spoken by facial expressions. Not that he was complaining that he had lines, he just had to actually try now.

But it was during the filming of The Winter Soldier that Sebastian realized his feelings for Chris. No not Hemsworth. Evans. He really did like Chris, ever since the First Avenger. But filming the second movie, it was obvious to everyone. Expect Sebastian. Chris was around him more, he was more protective around him. If anyone said anything smart about Sebastian, Chris wouldn't hesitate to say something. Mackie learned this very quickly. He pushed Sebastian once, Chris pushed him back. Harder. Everyone loved Sebastian, even though he is very quiet on set. Even the new cast loves him. Chadwick often talked to him, Paul Rudd kinda talked to him. The others, well Chris kept him away from them. Only a few people knew of their relationship. Mackie often teased them, but otherwise supported them. 

"Please be careful," said Chris. Sebastian rolled his eyes, he said this everytime he had a fight scene. 

"I'll be fine." Said the Romanian. Sebastian went to his dressing room, so he can get his metal arm. Chris sighed as he watched his boyfriend leave.

"Chris, he will be fine. After we finish for the day, we go get a beer," said Mackie

"Yeah," they both got in their positions. 

Sebastian had finished the scene with his escape from containment and beating up Mackie, which he enjoyed. He didn't really enjoy pushing Chris down the elevator. Sebastian had just finished beating up Robert, Scarlett and Emily but now he had to fight Chadwick, the Black Panther. They got into their positions and got ready.

"Quiet on set, action," said Joe Russo. The two men started fighting, when Chadwick got his metal arm Sebastian could tell something was already off. He was already sore from Scarlett riding on his shoulders. Chadwick spun him around and kicked him in the chest. Sebastian gasped and stumbled back but unfortunately couldn't prevent the fall down the stairs. Sebastian tumbled down the flight of stairs and came to rest at the bottom, but he wasn't moving. Everyone waited a minute for him to get up, but he wasn't. Chadwick was frozen in shock at the top of the stairs.

"Sebastian!" Yelled Chris out of nowhere. Chris ran through everyone and climbed the stairs two at a time. Mackie and the Russos were right behind him. Chris got to him first and hesitated to touch him.

"Sebastian, are you okay? Wake up," Chris stroked back the brunette hair back, Sebastian was pale. Whether he had a physical injury or an internal injury was the question. Chris was more worried about him waking up.

"Chris don't move him, is he breathing?" Said Anthony Russo. Chris felt his chest and pulse, his eyes got bigger and more frantic

"He's barely breathing," Chris felt his eyes become more wet until they fell from his eyes. His fear of losing Sebastian turned to rage at Chadwick.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING CHADWICK?" Yelled Chris. Everyone was shocked at Chris, he never yelled out of anger.

"Chris calm down man, that is not important right now, let's focus on Sebastian." Said Mackie. Chris turned back to Sebastian and rubbed his chest.

"Come on Sebastian, please come back to me." Begged Chris. It's been two minutes since the incident and nothing has happened. The ambulance was taking forever and Sebastian was showing no signs of waking up. Chris got Sebastian's head and put him on his lap. 

"Wake up, my love please. I'm right here. I want to see your blue eyes again. Baby please, we're worried about you, please just let me know you are okay." He whispered in Sebastian's ear. Suddenly, Sebastian gasped. He coughed and tried to sit up. Chris pushed him back down.

"Hey kid. Seb, are you okay?" Asked Mackie. Sebastian looked at everyone before his eyes rolled back into his head and he started seizing.

"Lay him on his side, get a pillow or something soft. Where's the ambulance?" Said Joe. Chris rubbed Sebastian's muscled back and prayed to everything above to let Sebastian be okay. Scarlett came back with a fuzzy pillow, she handed it to Chris who then put the pillow under Sebastian's head. When Sebastian stopped seizing, he looked at everyone dazed and confused.

"Sebastian, can you hear me?" Asked Chris. Sebastian's eyes were still rolling uncontrollably. Finally the ambulance came and took over.

"What happened?" Asked the male paramedic. 

"He got kicked in the chest and fell down the stairs. He was barely breathing for a while, then the seizure started." Joe explained. The female paramedic put pressure on Sebastian's chest and abdomen.

"He probably has bruised ribs and maybe a bruised lung. I'm more worried about his head. Seizures aren't a good sign after a fall. It could mean brain injury." The paramedic explained. Chris got Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze. Tears have already fallen from his eyes.

"Sebastian please hold on, love. I promise you're going to be okay," Chris voice was breaking, then he felt his hand get squeezed.

"Chris," said a weak Sebastian. Blue eyes pale, but focused. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Asked Chris

"Tired and sore, what happened?" Asked Sebastian 

"Chadwick kicked you and fell down a flight of stairs. You were unconscious for almost five minutes." Said Mackie. Sebastian looked confused and tried to get up.

"Whoa easy big guy. Sebastian, you just had a seizure. You need to take it easy so the doctors can look at you. You may need to go to the hospital." Said Joe.

"But the scene.."

"Can wait. Sebastian, you are more important than this one little shot. Please just let them make sure you are okay," said Chris stroking back the brunette hair. Sebastian sighed and the let the doctors examine him. Then he saw Chadwick on the stairs, looking somber.

"Can I talk to Chadwick, please?" Asked Sebastian 

"Yes" said Mackie

"No" said Chris. Everyone looked at Chris, they knew he was protective of Sebastian. But he was being overprotective of him now.

"Chris, please." Chris sighed and gave an okay.

"Hey Panther come over," said Mackie. Chadwick came down the stairs and crouched down.

"Please don't blame yourself. I know it was an accident."

"Yeah, but I should have been more careful." Said Chadwick 

"It's fine, Chadwick. I'll be back tomorrow morning good as new,"

"No you will not. You are staying home for at least the rest of the week." Said Joe.

"But"

"No buts Sebastian. You just fell and had a seizure and you think you're coming back here tomorrow?" Said Chris 

"I feel fine,"

"Sebastian, it's just five days off. Gives you enough time to recover and we can shoot other scenes. It works out. Besides Chris is practically having a panic attack over you, I think it's for the best." Said Joe. Sebastian realized he was losing the battle, they were right. He did need a doctor. His chest was tight and his head was throbbing. Not to mention, Chris wasn't really allowing people near him at this point.

"Alright, what's going to happen?" Asked Sebastian 

"You're going to go to the hospital and get a MRI and from there, depending on the scan, you'll be sent home with some medication." Said the male paramedic 

"If it shows something bad, then what?" Said Joe.

"They'll keep him in the hospital for a while just to make sure everything is good," said the male paramedic. Sebastian sighed and agreed to go with the paramedics. Chris and Mackie helped him stand up. Immediately, he felt dizzy and nauseous.

"You may need the stretcher, Seb," said Mackie.

"No, just slow." They walked slow to the ambulance. Sebastian laid down on the stretcher, Chris took a seat next to him and got his hand.

"Keep us updated Chris." Said Mackie

"Will do." Chris watched Sebastian close his eyes. As much as he wanted to the Romanian to keep his eyes open, seizures were exhausting and he needed rest. At least he hoped he was just tired.

"Chris, I'm okay."

"Yeah, I'll feel better once I get you home." Chris kissed his hand. The ambulance pulled off.

After an MRI and some other test, Sebastian was able to go home with anti-seizure medication. Chris stayed with him to make sure he was okay. Of course Chris was going to stay with him, Sebastian needed him.

Once they got into their apartment, Chris lead Sebastian to their bedroom and helped him into more comfortable clothes. 

"Do you want something, Seb?" Asked Chris.

"Just you here is good enough," Sebastian was tired and on a ton of medication for pain and seizures. 

"I'll snuggle with you in a minute, but the doctor suggest you eat something before you sleep. So soup or fruit?"

"Soup," Sebastian closed his eyes. Chris anxiety level steadily increased, before they left the hospital the doctor did say to monitor him closely for any changes or signs of seizures. If he had another one, he had to go back.

"Seb if you feel like you're going to have another one please let me know." He got a moan as a response, Chris closed the door and went in their kitchen. He ordered room service, then got a phone call. It was Mackie.

"Hey man, how's Seb doing?"

"Better. He's laying down now and I ordered room service for him."

"Good what did the doctor say?"

"He has bruised ribs and his lung is bruised. He has a minor concussion, doctors are still worried about seizures so if he has one tonight we have to go back."

"Oh poor kid. Everyone on set is worried about him. Chadwick is probably going to keep his distance from him for a while."

"Sebastian will forgive him. He forgives everyone."

"True but do you?" Asked Mackie.

"I am slowly forgiving him, I don't hate him. I just wish he was more careful, he had the nerve to kick him when he was so close to the stairs. He should have thought about it."

"Chris, calm down. I can tell you are already getting pissed. Scarlett and I will be by tomorrow. Robert may or may not come being extra as usually. Joe and Anthony may pop by." Then he heard coughing.

"Hey man, I gotta go." He didn't wait for a goodbye. He filled a glass of water and ran into their bedroom, Sebastian was breathing hard.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Chris pushed back some the hair that stuck to his forehead. He was sweating a lot. He looked at Chris confused for a minute then coughed.

"Just having trouble breathing, my chest still hurts and I'm dizzy," 

"Drink some water. Here." He held the cup to lips, he only took two sips but it was better than nothing. Then there was a knock. 

"That's probably your soup, I'll be back." Chris propped up a pillow for his back. He left the room, got the food, thank the lady and went back to Seb. He was on his phone, but Chris couldn't help notice he was shaking.

"Delivery."

"Oh good it smells nice. Mackie just told me to get off my phone and rest before he comes down here and play nurse with you."

"You should be resting, but you should eat then take medication." Chris laid the bowl of soup on his lap and helped Sebastian sit up a little. 

"Can you feed yourself?" Asked Chris

"Yes nurse Chris, I have enough strength to eat," Sebastian smiled.

"Just eat as much as you can," Chris sat beside him and watched TV on his laptop. He glanced over at Sebastian time to time, he was shaking more. And he could hear his wheezing breathe even from a few inches away.

"I'm done, my chest is hurting." He passed the bowl to Chris, he didn't eat much. A few pieces of chicken and noodle but mainly the broth. Sebastian laid his on Chris's shoulder and wheezed a sigh.

"Can you take your medicine before you sleep?" Asked Chris. He nodded. Chris got one of each pill and a glass of water. Sebastian swallowed the three pills and downed it with water. He sank back down into the pillows and laid down.

"My poor guy, I really wish you didn't have to go through that," 

"You can't prevent everything Chris," said Sebastian weakly.

"I know and I'm not trying to, but I really wish I can just take all the pain away. You look so miserable, babe." 

"I feel like crap," Sebastian's eyes were closing, the medication was setting in.

"Rest please. I love you" Chris kissed him and tucked him in. 

"I love you too," said Sebastian, eyes finally closing. Chris kept a hand on Sebastian's back to make sure he wasn't having too much trouble breathing.

Even though Chris wanted to snuggle with him, he couldn't without being mindful of his boyfriend's injury. Sebastian was probably going to be bed ridden for at least a day and stuck at home probably another two. And the gym was to be avoid for at least a week. Sebastian wouldn't agree, but he had no choice he had to heal.

Chris kissed his brunette boyfriend one more time, before going to sleep.

The next day wasn't much easier than first. Sebastian was very tired, very sore and a little irritated. Chris couldn't help but just be there for him and help him sit up. His chest was still hurting, but his head was becoming unbearable. Pills were only helpful to a certain extent. 

"Sebastian maybe we should go to the doctor, it could be another seizure," said Chris. 

"No, don't want to move," said Seb rubbing his head

"He can come here."

"No, please." Sebastian was miserable and he didn't want help. Chris got his head and rubbed his temples. Seb visibly relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," murmured Sebastian. Chris smiled. He would help his boyfriend do anything.

Two hours later, Sebastian was feeling much better. Chris did call a doctor and was told Seb was still feeling the concussion. He would be fine with more rest.

Then the doorbell. Chris maneuvered around Seb and got the door.

"Hey man," said Mackie, who was also with Scarlett and the Russo brothers.

"Hey, come in he's on the couch. Don't speak too loud he just got over a migraine," Chris let them in. Sebastian opened his eyes a little and  smiled a little.

"Hey guys," said Sebastian 

"Hey to yourself, how you feel man?" Said Scarlett 

"Achy and my chest hurts," 

"Could be worse, you could be in the hospital." Said Mackie 

"True." Said Chris. 

"We brought a get well basket. Everyone at the set contributed. We're all worried about you, Seb." Said Anthony. Joe handed him the basket. 

"It recks of Robert," apparently he sprayed all his cologne all over the basket. 

"Chris can you open it please," said Sebastian handing it Chris

"It's making your head hurt isn't? We told him it would," said Mackie. Chris opened the bag, there were a few get well cards and teddy bears. And a sorry card from Chadwick. And some other things that made him smile.

"Thanks guy, this is really nice," said Sebastian.

"No problem, how long are you supposed to be down?" Asked Joe

"Doctor said a five days and tomorrow I'm going in to get a check up. If everything is okay, I can go back to work."

"Okay, hurry up and get well. Chadwick is losing his mind and I miss my sexy seabass," said Mackie, which earned a glare from Chris. Sebastian patted his face and smiled.

"It's just a nickname, I'm still yours." Chris kissed him, just to make sure. 

"Well we don't want to stay to long, rest Sebastian and Chris. We see you two soon." Said Scarlett. She kissed both their cheeks. The boys said their goodbyes and everyone left.

"Sexy seabass?" Questioned Chris.

"He thought of the nickname, Chris, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, just not that. But it's not cuter than chubby dumpling,"

"Your chubby dumpling," Seb pulled him down and kissed him passionately, Chris stroked the brunette hair and snuggled him.

"How's your chest?" Asked Chris.

"Still tender but I'm not having as much trouble breathing, so that's good."

"That's good." Chris and Sebastian snuggled for the rest of the day. Sebastian ended up falling asleep while Chris was playing with his hair. This is exactly how Chris saw himself after retirement, Sebastian as his husband with two adopted kids. And Dodger. While he did wish Sebastian didn't have a killer bruise on his beautiful chest and at risk for seizures, he wouldn't change anything about this moment. Chris couldn't ask for a more better ending to day.


	2. Stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None one's Pov  
> I do not own any of the MCU or the actors characters. If I did, I still would only want Steve/Chris and Sebastian/Bucky. :)

Steve couldn't remember what time he went to sleep. Last night was a rough one. He went to sleep around 12 at night. But it did not help the ache he felt in his head. He looked over at the alarm clock on his bed side table. 4:34 a.m. He would have went running with Sam by now, but someone was going to be awake in less than thirty minutes. So catching up with him was out of the question. 

"Captain Rodgers, mister Barnes appears to be in a bit of distress," spoke FRIDAY. Steve hoped up quickly and put on his star spangled joggers, thanks Tony. He made his way to Bucky's room and opened the door. He heard whimpering and sheet moving around. He went to the crib and gathered the crying baby in his strong arms. 

"Bucky wake up, it's okay, it's just a nightmare," whispered Steve. Bucky slowly opened his winter blue eyes and looked at the man holding him. He was shaken from the nightmare, but otherwise relieved at seeing Steve.

"Were you having a nightmare?" asked Steve. Bucky nodded and put his little arms around Steve's neck. 

"Oh those are no fun. Let's change you and go see if uncle Sam is back from his run?" Bucky smiled. He made grabby hands at his crib. Steve looked at crib and realized he had forgotten Bucky's plush lamb, Lambie and his Captain America blankie, thanks again Tony. Steve grabbed both and laid Bucky on the changing table. Steve changed him out of his animal farm onesie into his black and grey raccoon onesie. Bucky's hair was also a mess. The long brunette hair was a little knotted and damp from him sweating in his sleep. 

"Let's go fix your breakfast and maybe Nat can fix your hair," Steve hoisted Bucky on his hip and brought him to the living area. Sam was fixing pancakes and Natasha was flipping through the TV channels. Natasha's face instantly lit up at seeing the baby Bucky.

"Good morning, Bucky Boo. How did you sleep? My goodness look at your hair." said Nat

"Someone had a nightmare, so he might be a little grumpy this morning. Can you handle his head?" said Steve. Bucky was handed to Nat. Nat was one of four avengers that did not mind handling baby Bucky, other including Steve, Sam and Clint. But he preferred Steve and Nat over anyone else. Nat brushed the baby's hair while Steve prepared Bucky's milk and cereal. 

"So how are you doing after last night?" asked Sam

"Well, my ears are still ringing a little bit, but nothing a quiet day won't fix." Yesterday had started off normal. Get up, change Bucky, feed him, play with him and make sure he sleeps at night. Nothing was hard about any of those. Expect if you live in a tower full of super heroes. When Steve got Bucky ready that morning, he immediately noticed Bucky's milk formula was completely empty. Thor had eaten the formula claiming it tasted like something on Asgard. Bucky was not happy luckily he was already weaning off milk and onto strawberries and bananas. Steve was not happy. Oh, but the day did not end there. Bucky was abnormally fussy after his afternoon nap and refused to settle down for anyone. He threw his blocks at everyone and kicked at everything. Tony had enough of his crying and yelled at Steve to make him shut up. Pepper stomped on his foot. Thor and Clint approached the baby and tried to entertain him. Unfortunately, their methods of entertaining were much different and a slight wrestling match ensued. Thor's foot landed on Bucky's blocks. Bucky let out an ear piercing scream, everyone covered their ears. Steve tried everything to calm him down but Bucky was having none of it. Then he threw up. Bruce immediately snatched Bucky away from Steve and brought him to the medical lab. All the avengers were packed into the medical lab, worried about the little baby. Bruce concluded that he was fussy because he was teething and him throwing up was because of stress. After a little rehydration and a little numbing agent to help teething, Bucky slept through the dinner without problem. Thor apologized greatly to Bucky and promised to bring him a gift from Asgard. Tony and the others snuck out during the night to buy him more blocks and milk formula. 

"I really did feel bad for the poor kid, first Thor drinks all your milk, then your favorite blocks break and you're getting teeth. I would be screaming up a storm too." said Sam.

"I would be too, Bucky food's ready." said Steve. Bucky's head popped up. Nat had apparently been giving it a little trim. She picked Bucky up and tied him down in his high chair. Bucky hated to be tied down, but the milk immediately caught his attention.

"Strawberries and bananas first you know that," Steve put the cut up strawberries and bananas on his tray. Bucky gnawed on the strawberries and bananas, then he saw Clint, Tony and Bruce walk in. 

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you back in good spirits," said Clint petting Bucky's head

"Nice to see he is eating after last night," said Bruce. Sam finished the pancakes and everyone got themselves a cup of coffee. Steve was talking to Bruce, when Bucky started to hit his tray. He wanted his milk. Now. Steve gave him his milk and he was content again.

"Was Bucky ever that demanding?" asked Nat

"I don't know. He wasn't demanding when I met him. Maybe during our time at the service, but never before that." said Steve.

"Has Bucky tried to surface back or is he letting Winter have his way for a while?" said Sam.

"I think Winter wants to stay, but he'll Bucky back for a while if things are seriously calm for a while." said Steve

"So are we stuck with a killer baby for the rest of our lives cause it's never calm in the tower?" asked Tony.

"Tony don't push it today. Maybe after his nap, I can take him to the park or the pool." said Steve. 

"That's good." said Bruce. Steve took the empty bottle away from Bucky and whipped his mouth and took off his bib. 

"Alright you can play in here, while I go talk to the team." Steve set him down in his playpen. Bucky looked around for a second, then looked at Steve with pouty eyes.

"What's wrong?" 

"Lambie," said Bucky. Clint tossed the white lamb over to Steve, who gave it to Bucky. Bucky started to stack his blocks, Steve got up and went back to the dining table. Everyone talked for a while, Steve kept glancing at Bucky. He was more interested in the cartoon on the TV.

"Earth to Steve. Hello?" said Tony. 

"What?"

"He's not going float away Steve, we can talk for a while." said Nat. Steve looked at Bucky one more time then turned his back to him. He always had that hunch that something was going to happen to Bucky while he wasn't paying attention, but they were in the most secure building in the world; so they were okay.

"Alright, we have all kind of reached a dilemma, Bucky cannot stay in that form for too long. It's not healthy, but he won't get out of it unless he is not stressed. And being in this tower is the most stressful thing for him." said Bruce

"What are you suggesting?" asked Steve

"That he, maybe, can live with someone else that does not affiliate with the Avengers." said Tony

"He does not trust anyone outside of this tower, I was thinking though maybe I can move him back to Brooklyn where we grew up." said Steve

"That maybe the best thing for him. Familiar settings and he is more attached to you, so it just might work." said Sam

"Yeah just let us know when you guys are ready to move, Pepper can find you an nice apartment and FRIDAY and I can suit it up with some monitoring systems." said Tony.

"Thank you guys, but it maybe a while. I am still handling his transition to adult. And I'm worried about him getting sick or something. Or what if, I have a mission. Whose going to take care of him?" said Steve

"Hey, we are always a phone call away. I'll have FRIDAY hooked up in the apartment, so she can monitor for anything. As for missions, Pepper is more than willing to baby sit or adult sit." said Tony. Steve gave a small smile then a block suddenly landed on the table. Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Bucky getting ready to throw another one. 

"Put it down mister. What is going on?" said Steve. Bucky picked up his blankie and Lambie and stood up with support from the play pen gates.

"I think it's someone's nap time." said Nat. It was close to 12. And Bucky was not a likeable person after 12 without a nap. Nobody wanted to deal with a cranky toddler. Steve picked up Bucky, who waved a bye, and brought him to his room. Bucky, for some reason, refused to sleep in his own room for naps. He would only sleep in Steve's bed. Not that Steve complained. It was nice to have a quiet two hours to himself and Bucky.

Steve changed him again and put him in his fox onesie pajamas. Steve rocked him for a while, Bucky would not stop looking at him. His winter eyes were saying a lot that adult Bucky was probably trying to get to him. But he could also see that emotionless stare of Winter. 

"When you wake up, we can go swimming." Bucky's eyes lit up. But they immediately started to close. Eventually Bucky fell asleep. Steve laid him on the bed and covered him in his Captain America blankie. Steve didn't do much while Bucky was napping, he preferred not to leave  him in case he had a nightmare. 

"Hey Rodgers, Fury's on the phone." Said Sam in the door way. Steve motioned to the little child on his bed, but by the way Sam was looking it was serious and he needed to be there.

"FRIDAY, let me know if something changes about Bucky," said Steve quietly.

"Of course Captain Rodgers," said the A.I. Steve made his way out the room and closed the door quietly.

"It better be important," the men walked into the living area. Everyone was there. 

"Alright Nick, Steve is here," said Nat.

"Okay, we've been looking through HYDRA's files on Barnes and things are not looking to good for him. As we all know, HYDRA installed trigger words to activate the soldier. And I am concerned that the words are still in tack. And if a rougue rat from HYDRA knows these words, he is just like how he was before you found him."

"You think baby killer still has the trigger words in him?" Said Tony 

"Since the child does have Winter's obedient personality, I would assume yes." Said Bruce

"And because Barnes has not been able to separate himself from the soldier, I would like to bring him in for evaluation." Said Fury

"Excuse me?" Said Steve.

"Fury with all do respect, Bucky literally cannot harm anyone in this child form. Yes the screaming is deadly, but he won't hurt anyone." Said Sam 

"I don't care about him in this child form, I'm more concerend about the one who has killed many people. Has he came out of this form at all?"

"He's scared and stressed. Now you listen to me Nick, you maybe under the impression that Bucky and Winter are the same but they are not. Winter is learning how to be a human. Bucky is trying to become an independent human again. I can see Bucky in Winter's eyes, but most of the time Bucky does not come out because he is scared and stressed. Taking Winter out the one place he is comfortable is completely uncalled for."

"Steve, it's a precaution." 

"No it's just another excuse for you to have Winter locked up. You treat him like an animal, then he acts like one. This team will raise Winter and help Bucky and we don't need you." 

"I assume you all agree with that?" Said Fury.

"Yep," everyone said. Fury audibly sighed and said

"Alright, but you are responsible for any wrong doing for what he does." Fury hung up. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. There was so many things that could go wrong with Bucky being in this form, the trigger words were at the top of the list.

"Captain Rodgers, mister Barnes appears to be awakening and he is close to falling off the bed." Said FRIDAY. Steve got up and went to his room. Bucky looked dazed, he was looking around the room probably looking for Steve. Then he started to move towards the edge of the bed.

"Oh Bucky stop moving. Hey how did you sleep?" Steve scooped him up in his arms. He pushed the brunette hair back and saw his blue eyes.

"Well no wonder you almost fell, your hair is all over the place. You must have slept pretty good. It's only 3:30, so how about we go swimming?" Bucky clapped his little hands. Steve changed him into swimming diapers and Elmo swim trunks. Steve changed into his Iron man swim trunks, thanks Tony.

"Going swimming?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah you can come too and the others." Said Steve hoisting Bucky on his hip.

"I'll extend the offer." Sam left. Bucky made grabby hands at his lamb and blankie. Steve knew the answer to this was not going to be at his liking.

"Lambie and blankie can't come down with us. It will take longer for them to dry. Look, this towel is just like blankie. And I'm pretty sure there are some toys for you in the pool." As expected Bucky was not satisfied with the response. Steve left the room quickly with him before the blue eyes convinced him otherwise.

In the tower's pool area, Sam and Nat came along with Steve and Bucky. Bucky was very eager to get in the water, but Steve was not about to let the 9 month old just jump in the pool without protection. He blew up the penguin arm floaties to which Bucky mimicked his blowing. Sam and Natasha was already in the water.

"Bucky bear look," said Nat who was holding up colorful pool rings. Bucky immediately fought the hold of the super soldier, but the man would not budge. Steve got into the pool and set him on the first step; Bucky could swim well for his age but Steve preferred to have him at arm's reach.

Bucky got off the first step and paddled towards Nat who had his rings. Steve was about to grab him, when Sam grabbed his arm and nodded a no. Steve couldn't help but worry that the child's head was going to go under the water.

"Steve relax man. Look he has the biggest smile on his face." He was very happy. Steve relaxed and watched his little baby play with the pool rings. 

"You know, I'm starting to like baby Winter, much less intimidating than adult Winter."

"He can't stay like this Sam, Bucky needs to surface more but I don't want to take him away from the people who have helped him."

"Point taken, but when you think about it, Bucky is kind of showing Winter how to be something other than a weapon. Look at that smile, I see Winter and Bucky." Bucky literally had the biggest smile. Steve couldn't help but smile. 

"I think everyone would like to meet Bucky, he is a social butterfly and has a way with woman."

"Ah he was everything you are not. I like this guy already." Sam laughed. Steve saw Bucky make him way towards him. His head going under a couple of times, but he eventually made it to Steve.

"You look like you had fun," said Steve. Bucky hit Steve's chest with the pool ring, then he went to Sam and hit his chest.

"You are always feisty when you get in the pool. Then you are exhausted by dinner time." Said Sam. Bucky went back to Steve and chewed on his pool ring. He smacked the water with his metal arm.

"That arm never causes him problems in water?" Asked Sam

"Well if I can say one thing HYDRA  was evil but they weren't idiots. Science was their advantage and his arm was considered their best thing ever made. And I'm pretty sure Tony made some adjustments when he got here," said Nat. She splashed a little on Bucky. Bucky smiled but could not stop the yawn from coming out.

"Oh my, are we getting tired?" Said Steve. Bucky put his little arms around his neck. Steve got up with him and dried him off. Sam and Nat got out, Nat snatched him out Steve's arms.

"Just going to blow dry his hair, we'll see you upstairs," said Nat. Bucky waved bye to him.

"I really don't like when she does that," said Steve.

"Let's go upstairs. It's Clint's turn to cook." Sam and Steve went upstairs, Steve hoped that Nat wouldn't go crazy with the boy's head. When they got upstairs, Clint was already cooking. It was apparently spaghetti night. 

"Hey guys, where's Buckster?" Asked Clint.

"Nat took him to blow dry his hair." Said Steve.

"Oh no, say a prayer. Food is ready." Clint set out the plates, even though most of them don't come down for dinner.

"We're back," said Nat. Steve looked over his shoulder, thankfully Bucky didn't have a crazy head this time.

"Come here Buck, let's get you ready for dinner." Steve took him to their room. He sat Bucky on the bed for a minute and he immediately went after his Lambie and blankie. Steve changed himself first then got clothes for Bucky.

"Alright pal, woah." Steve turned around and saw Bucky in adult form. It's been a while since he seen Bucky like this, but it was nice to see him.

"Hey," his voice was rough from disuse.

"Hey to you. How are you feeling?" 

"Okay, just tired. Winter isn't giving you a tough time is he?"

"No he's been behaving ever since you dropped. Well expect for the whole screaming thing, but he's been a good boy."

"He likes this, he never been able to like anything."

"Yeah I can tell. Bucky, as much as everyone loves Winter and Winter loves them, you need to come out more."

"I want to but I'm scared that your team isn't going to see me, they'll see adult Winter. The one HYDRA made."

"We can talk to them. You don't come out because you're scared and stressed. That is why we'll be moving back to Brooklyn soon. Somewhere you feel comfortable and familiar."

"Just you and me?"

"Yes. Winter needs to rest and I don't mean naps. Actually rest and you need you wake up."

"Not today. Maybe another day." Bucky laid down on his blankie. Steve sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Asked Bucky 

"I don't see a reason why they wouldn't." Said Steve. Bucky suddenly started shaking. Steve knew why.

"You can go back, Buck." Bucky sighed and shrunk back to baby size. He crawled into Steve's lap and chewed on the lamb's ear.

"Let's go eat. It's spaghetti night." Steve put on his dinosaurs shirt, Bucky is a very messy eater with sauce and noodles. Most of time sauce ended up on his feet and noodles ended up in his hair. Steve noticed that Bucky was already tired. So he might behave.

Steve sat him in his high chair, Clint put his plate of spaghetti in front of him. Everyone was immediately shocked that he grab a fistful of pasta and throw it. Steve sat in front of him with a baby fork and fed him.

"Uh is the kid broken? I fixed spaghetti just for him to throw it." Said Clint.

"He's tired. Bucky did come out to talk to me." Said Steve.

Everyone oh. Bucky ate his food and drank his milk. This wasn't like Winter to be so calm and quiet. 

"Well I hope you get some rest buddy, bye Bucky." Said Sam petting his head. Steve cleaned Bucky up and brought him his room. He changed Bucky into his bear pajamas and sat in his rocking chair. Bucky stared at him with big sleepy blue eyes.

Steve hummed to him his Russian lullaby. Bucky eyes closed slowly, Steve continued to rock him for a while, Steve knew Bucky was eventually going to come out and be himself again. But for now, he enjoyed helping the baby. Bucky fell asleep, Steve placed him in his crib and laid Lambie next to his head. He got the Captain America blankie and laid it over him. Steve pressed a kiss to the boys head.

"Good night pal," said Steve. He closed the door quietly, hopefully tomorrow would be another good day.


	3. EvanStan

There is no such thing as a perfect couple. All couples have fights. Some might break up. Everyone thought Chris and Sebastian was a perfect couple. Sure that could be true, but not today.

Chris and Sebastian was an active couple. Both actors and models, but sometimes work got in the way of their personal life. Either Chris was home and Sebastian was off in the world or the other way around. Or both was countries apart from each other. This caused problems every now and then. 

Today, Chris had just got back to New York from Georgia. Gifted was good movie, he enjoyed it a lot. It was definitely one of his favorite movies. McKenna was an amazing child actor. But he did miss his boyfriend, Sebastian Stan. The Romanian meant everything to him and he would do anything to keep him happy. But these last few months was probably the longest Chris had been away from him. 

Chris unlocked the door to his house and was immediately met by Dodger.

"Hey, boy, umph okay I missed you too. Where's Sebby?" Asked Chris. Sebastian was usually the first one to greet him with kisses, but he wasn't there. Dodger trotted to his and Sebastian's room and pawed at the door. It was closed. It was unusual for the door to be closed, that usually meant Sebastian wasn't happy or having a panick attack. 

"Babe, it's me, I'm back. Are you okay?" Chris opened the door, Sebastian was listening to something, clearly not noticing his boyfriend was here. Chris snuck in the bed and kissed him. Sebastian was startled for a minute and smiled. 

"Welcome back, how did it go?" Asked Sebastian.

"Really good. McKenna makes me want children now, she was so fun. But I can wait. So how has your day been?"  

"Same old." Chris raised an eyebrow, Sebastian didn't usually do short answers. 

"Everything alright?" 

"Fine just fine."

"Well by that tone, everything is not fine. Please tell me." Sebastian sighed then looked at Chris, he wanted to say something but it wasn't coming out.

"Do you still love me?"

"W-what? Of course I love you. I love you more than anything, why would you ask that?"

"You've been gone for months Chris, I was fine the first few weeks. Then the texting was stopping and the calls stopped. So I assumed you didn't love me anymore,"

"Well that's a weird thing to assume. Seb, I can't call you or text you everyday. I don't have that type of time on set."

"You aren't on set for 24 hours a day Chris, you went two weeks without sending a simple 'hey, everything is okay, love you.' Why do I have to call Scott to tell me that you are okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. If it's truly bothering you that much, I'll just stop acting so we can be together 24 hours."

"I never said stop acting. All I asked is to stop ignoring me. I could be in a hospital or dead somewhere and you wouldn't even know or care."

"Oh Sebastian don't pull that. I had other things to do, okay yes Gifted only lasted two months but you act like I wasn't needed else where. I went home to Boston to see my mother. And I stayed there to watch a few games, so what? I have a life outside of you." Chris was yelling at him and Sebastian was quickly shutting down. Last time he shut down, he did bad things to himself. But Chris wasn't seeing that he was shutting down.

"And in all that you couldn't call or text?" Sebastian got out of bed and left the room. Chris was furious he followed Sebastian into the living room where he was putting on his shirt.

"You really think my world has to revolve around you? Because it doesn't. I can do whatever I want outside of this house. Why are you so concerned with what I do without you?"

"It's not about that. I can worry about you once you leave."

"No you don't. Just like I don't have to love you." Chris covered his mouth, but the words had already slipped into the air. Sebastian stared at him and nodded.

"I get it." Sebastian put on his shoes and his coat. Chris grunted and got his arm before he left.

"I'm sorry that came out totally wrong, please don't go."

"I'm going to Anthony's, please just let me go."

"No. I didn't mean that, I blew this out of proportion, let's talk."

"Chris let me go," Sebastian wasn't fighting against him, but Chris could tell where his mind was heading. Panic attack.

"Sebastian let's talk please. I can see it in your eyes that you're over thinking this please lets talk." Sebastian was already mentally gone. Chris felt him shaking more, Sebastian got out of his grip and went in the bathroom. And he locked it. Chris's mind immediately jumped to that awful day. Sebastian already had an awful day that day. He told Chris would be in the bathroom for a minute, half an hour later they were in the hospital with Sebastian in surgery. He really did not need a repeat of that day.

"What are you doing, Seb? Please I'm so sorry. I didn't think about what you were saying. Just please open the door or we can talk with the door closed, that's fine too. But I need to know you're not doing anything."

"Go away," 

"Okay, you're not going to listen, so I'm going to talk. I am sorry. So very sorry. I understand now what you were trying to tell me. Okay? Yes I went weeks without calling or texting you and that's not like me. I didn't mean to ignore you when I was away. And the thought of something happening to you and I'm being the last to know kills me, Seb. I got carried away. After the movie, I just went off and going home was the last thing on my mind. Sebastian, I do love you a lot and it's bothering me that you've questioned that. But if you don't want to be bothered with me anymore it's fine." Chris felt tears run down his face. He made a promise to him to always call or text after they were filming for the day. But two weeks was more than enough time for anything to Sebastian and Dodger and he wouldn't know. Chris was about to get up when he heard the door be unlocked. Sebastian was sitting on the floor, eyes red and a little pale but otherwise okay.

"Did you think I was going to hurt myself in there?" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, but you just look tired and I really do feel awful about all this. How about I run a hot bath for you?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I just want to lay down," 

"You don't forgive me, do you?"

"Chris, I don't want to think about anything bad happening to you while you're away. I get it you have movies to do and other important stuff. I wasn't asking to give up your career, I just wanted to know that you were okay. And I just feel like you've forgotten about us."

"Sebastian don't think like that please. I got side-tracked and this won't happen again. I promise." Chris got both his hands and kissed him. Sebastian sighed and managed a tiny smile. Dodger got in between them and licked them both.

"Have you ate today?" asked Chris pushing his boyfriend's hair behind his ear.

"No, I mean yeah, just not in the past couple of hours." said the Romanian. 

"Go clean up and I'll cook something," Chris helped him stand up. Sebastian put his arms around him and Chris hugged him.

"Or I can warm some soup." Sebastian nodded. Chris led him to their bed and helped him out of coat and shoes. Sebastian was more tired than he thought and judging by how pale his winter eyes were, he wasn't getting much sleep.

"I'll be back," Chris laid Sebastian on the bed and left the room. Chris couldn't help but cry a little. He knew Sebastian worried a lot about everything around them, but Chris felt guilty for worrying him so much that he barely ate. He warmed up the soup from last night and got a glass of water. He went to their room. Sebastian was laying down and watching something on their laptop.

"Here you go, babe." Chris put the tray of food on his lap. Sebastian took the bowel of soup and sipped the broth. But he wouldn't look at Chris.

"Do you want to talk now or later?" Asked Chris. Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did you mean that?" His voice was cracking, this conversation was going to be a lot harder than Chris anticipated.

"No, Sebastian it honestly slipped out. I do love you a lot. Gosh, I mean than you will ever know. I really don't want to think about if something happened to you and I didn't know. A lot of things were said that never should have been thought of."

"True." Said Sebastian.

"Point is I messed up. I should have called you to let you know everything was alright. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Sebastian.

"Seb, you have nothing to apologize for. I caused this."

"And I worry too much eventually you're going to get tired of me worrying about you and leave." Chris sighed, he took the soup away and got Sebastian's hands.

"Look at me." Said Chris. Sebastian looked up slowly and met his eyes.

"Nothing that you do is going go make me leave you. I appreciate that you worry, it means you care. You are the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met and I would never get tired of you. Especially if these blue eyes are shining through my world." Chris pushed back his brunette hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. Sebastian managed a small smile.

"See there we go. Is all forgiven?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah if you don't cuddle me tonight." Teased Sebastian. Chris chuckled and kissed his boyfriend. Chris gave him back his soup and they talked for a while. Sebastian couldn't stifle the yawn that came. Chris took the empty bowl from him and got him and himself comfortable in bed. Chris spent the next few minutes stroking the fine hairs on Sebastian's hairline. He could never leave Sebastian, no matter how many arguments they had. 

"I love you Chris," said Sebastian. Chris smiled. He kissed the back of his boyfriend's head. He went to sleeping peacefully after saying

"I love you too, babe."


	4. Stucky with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to do a Dom/Sub piece. I did research and tried to incorporate it in with an unstable Bucky. Any pointers would be helpful.  
> Also I added Sam because beside Steve, Bucky would probably go to Sam for help.

Saturday morning started off like any other morning. Steve and Bucky got up very early to jog, passing Sam in the process. Then getting back home to clean up. Steve finished his shower first, Bucky usually jumped in after him but something was off about Bucky's demeanor today. He was more quiet, more distant towards Steve. 

Steve noticed. Bucky usually became distant every now and then due to stress or becoming trapped in his own thoughts. This week had been pretty calm. So he didn't worry much about it, Bucky would be ready to talk when he was ready. But when Bucky started mumbling in Russian and acting more aggressive towards him, Steve decided to take him the Avengers compound where he would monitored by professionals.

When they arrived, Bucky was becoming increasingly aggressive. He cussed at everyone in every language he knew. He threw punches at everyone, one connecting with Clint. Everyone quickly became weary of Bucky.

"Buck, what's wrong?" Asked Steve. Bucky glared at him, Steve hated that aggressive glare. It wasn't Bucky's glare, it was the Winter Soldiers'. Bruce recommended that everyone kept a dosage of sedation with them in case he switched over. 

The afternoon went without a major incident. Bucky's aggression slightly eased, he would still glare at everyone. But if anyone got too close to him, he growled like a wild dog. 

"So any reason why our soldier boy is acting like a loaded attack dog?" Asked Tony.

"Nothing I can see without a proper test. Steve, was he fine this morning?" Asked Bruce.

"Well he was fine before and after our run. When we got home, he just started becoming distant and aggressive." Said Steve. 

"Well see if you can get him in the lab," said Bruce. Steve nodded, but Bucky wasn't letting anyone near him. Unfortunately, Tony wasn't paying attention to any warning signals. He put a hand on the soldier's shoulder. Bucky immediately bit him. 

"Soldat, release and stand face." Yelled Natasha. Bucky let him go and stood frozen. Everyone looked at him in shock. Bucky left a literal bite mark on Tony's hand.

"And have him tested for anything. I don't need any diseases." Said Tony going to the medical lab to patched up. Now all the attention was on Bucky. How he went from happy and smiley in the morning to aggressive and snappy was a very big question. 

"Steve, when's the last time he's dropped?" Asked Bruce. Then everything fell into picture. He hasn't. In weeks.

"It's been a while. I would've thought he would this week, but I think since he's been without it for so long he needs to be coasted into it." Said Steve. When Bucky dropped, he was complaint and easy to manage. All he needed was his dom to snuggle him. But without dropping, he was aggressive and distant towards everyone.

"Question is, is he going to let me near him?" Said Steve.

"Your his dominant, make him come to you." Said Nat.

"Bucky, this behavior is unacceptable. If you need to drop, then you can but hurting people is not right. Come here." Commanded Steve. Bucky just stared at him, he made a step towards Steve. Then the alarm sounded sending Bucky back in his corner. 

"Extraction mission ten minutes. Someone needs to be here with Bucky." Said Nat looking at her phone. As unstable Bucky was, he couldn't go on a mission, he needed someone with him at all times.

"I'll stay." Said Sam. 

"Sam he needs to drop or this will get worse. I have to." Said Steve.

"Steve we need you there. This is a big extraction. Look if Bucky can handle a few weeks without dropping, he can handle a few hours without dropping again. Just run Sam by somethings and get your stuff packed." Said Clint.

"Okay um he might just stay in that corner for the rest of the day. He'll go to the bathroom by himself, but just incase ask him. Um, I think there are a few pacifiers left from when we moved out but use if only he gets too riled up. But please if you must, he gets uncontrollable and he is a danger to you and himself, sedate him." Explained Steve. He wanted to stay and just let Bucky drop, but he couldn't.

"I got it Steve. I'll call if we have problems." Sam knew what he was getting into with an unstable Bucky; he helped Bucky after he got free from HYDRA. But Bucky being unstable and not dropped in a while was going to be a fight in it's own.

"Alright, we have to go. Bucky look at me." Said Steve in a strong voice. Bucky looked at him with fearful but aggressive eyes.

"I have to go, I'll try to be back before morning. Sam is going to take care of you. Please behave, no biting. Do what he says and answer his questions. Do you understand me?" Bucky nodded.

"Rogers, let's go." Yelled Tony. Steve sighed he went to Bucky, who growled.

"Alright, I love you pal. Behave." Steve grabbed his shield and left. Now all that was left was the Falcon and the Winter Soldier. 

It hasn't been twenty minutes since the team left and Sam could already tell Bucky wasn't going to corporate with him. He asked if he wanted food, he got a growl as a response. He put a plate of fruit near him, he ate the fruit but threw the plate at Sam. 

He didn't move from his corner, which was cool with Sam. He was in his space and Sam would stay in his. Sam turned on the tv to a nice, trigger-free show. Bucky wasn't interested at all. And talking to anyone was probably the last thing on his current to-do list.

It was around 6 when Sam noticed Bucky was squirming more. At first he thought the circulation in his legs was bothering him. But now by further observation he determined Barnes had to go to the bathroom.

"Bucky, you can go to the bathroom." Said Sam. Bucky got up and ran to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door close. Sam could only pray that he made it in time. A few minutes later, Bucky didn't come out from the bathroom. Sam got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright in there, bud?" He got no response. He asked JARVIS to unlock the door. He opened the door and was met with a startling sight. Bucky didn't make it to the toliet. There was a puddle underneath him and he was trembling. Sam regained his composer and sat Bucky on the closed toliet seat.

"Alright, I'm going to run a bath and get you some clothes. Stay right here." Commanded Sam. Sam was starting realize why dropping was important for sub's. After a while, they just start losing their minds and forgetting the basic functions. Bucky wasn't wearing anything that would prevent him using the bathroom like a belt. He just didn't go when he needed to. 

Sam put towels on the puddle. He turned on the bath and put sweet smelling soap in the water. Sam got up and got spare clothes that Steve left for Bucky whenever he left for a mission. When he got back to the bathroom, Bucky was still sitting on the toliet but his focus was on the soap developing in the tub.

"Alright, clothes off." Bucky made no attempt to move, Sam got close to him then Bucky growled.

"You need to be clean, dude. Don't be difficult." His growling became louder. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and thought. Then he got it.

He went through the emergency Bucky bag and found what he was looking for.

"Alright, will you get in if I give you this?" Sam held up his blue pacifier. The aggression melted out Bucky's eyes. He let Sam take his clothes off and put him in the tub. Bucky didn't make any noise from then. Sam missed bathing Bucky. Ever since he and Steve moved out so Bucky could start remember who he was, things have been quiet around the Avengers compound. 

"And you are done." Sam drained the water and got Bucky out of the tub. He was still sucking on his paci and Sam knew better than to take that away, especially during his fussy days. Sam got his clothes on him and also an adult pull up just in case he had another accident. He lead him to the couch and turned on the tv. He expected Bucky to get back on the floor, but he stayed. Sam cleaned up the bathroom and threw Bucky's clothes in the wash. 

When he got back to the living area, Bucky was staring at the tv. MasterChef was on, it was one of Steve's favorites Bucky would only watch it if he was there. But today, he seemed to have made an exception.

"I can make some food. How does pasta sound or do you even feel like eating?" Bucky looked at him, he was hungry but his mind was saying other things.

"Stebe," he said around the paci. Bucky was shaking again, Sam knew he was starting to drop into his subspace. But if he dropped without his dom, he wasn't going to come out of it probably.

"Hey do you want to call him?" Asked Sam. Bucky nodded. Sam called Steve hoping he wasn't too busy. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello? Sam, what's up?" Replied Steve.

"Steve, he's dropping." Sam could hear him cussing along with the rest of the team in the background. 

"Sam, don't let him. Um keep his mind on something else, if you need to bring him somewhere than that's fine. We just got the hostages out, so we should be back just before midnight." Said Steve

"Alright, I know how to keep a guy entertained. I'll let you know if he has any issues. Do you want to talk to him? I'm not sure he'll talk back." Said Sam.

"It's fine," replied Steve. Sam put the phone next to Bucky's ear. 

"Hey Buck, Sam is telling me you're starting to drop. Pal, I know you want to but please don't. I'll be back before midnight. Are you doing alright, Bucky?"

"Stebe here," said Bucky. 

"I want to be there too bud, but stay with Sam okay I love you, Bucky. Let me talk him okay." Sam took the phone back, Bucky was noticeably more relaxed but not enough to drop.

"I think he should be fine for a while," said Sam.

"I forgot to mention, Sam, he will most likely have a tantrum. So just be over him without dominating him." 

"Will do, thanks Steve." The call ended. Now Sam had to worry about Bucky having tantrum, this day honestly couldn't get worse.

Sam decided to take Bucky to a pet shelter that has seen Bucky before during Veteran Saturdays. He normally played with the dogs, but in this mind space, he was unpredictable.

"Hello Sam, Bucky, how are you?" Said the front desk receptionist Jessie.

"We need to see some calm animals right now, he's close to having a tantrum." Said Sam. Jessie looked at Bucky and the pacifier in his mouth.

"Well the dogs and cats might be a little much for him, its dinner time. But our hamsters and bunnies should be okay."

"Does that sound okay, you want to look at bunnies?" Asked Sam. Bucky nodded. Jessie lead them to the bunnies section, it was quiet. Thankfully. Jessie lead the men to a room where bunnies could run around.

"I'll bring out our snuggler bunnies," said Jessie. Bucky sat on the floor and Sam sat on the couch. Every Saturday when they came they usually played with the dogs, Bucky had his favourites like Stevie the golden retriever. They always liked each other, Steve always thought it was because Stevie had a similar name to his. Then Jessie came back with two bunnies.

"Okay, this one is Daisy and this one is Nibbles." She put the bunnies on his lap. Daisy stayed and fell asleep. Nibbles sniffed him.

"Why is she called Nibbles?" Asked Sam.

"Well if you hold her close to your nose, she nibbles. Will he let me?" Asked Jessie. It was mandatory to also ask before doing anything around traumatized war vets.

"Yeah just go slow, I'll sit by him." Sam sat by Bucky who didn't seem to notice anyone around him expect the bunnies. 

"Alright Bucky, I'm going to take Nibbles for a second," When Jessie took Nibbles, the aggressive look started coming back. Sam started to get concern.

"Can she nibble on your nose? That's how she got her name." She slowly put the bunny close to his face, Nibbles started to lick his nose. Bucky didn't like it at first, but it was oddly satisfying.

"See all good things. Would you guys like to...." Sam stopped her before she finished.

"No, no please don't finish that sentence. I'm not allowed to make that decision. And I don't want him to be given that option. So maybe next Saturday when he's in a better mood." Said Sam.

"Okay, well we're closing in ten minutes so I have to take Nibbles and Daisy." This was the hard part. Bucky hated having to say goodbye. Now that his emotions was amplified it was going to be a fight. Jessie took Nibbles in one hand, Bucky started to get angry. He held onto Daisy a little tighter.

"Bucky, she needs to go home. Can you let her go please?" Asked Jessie.

"No," 

"Bucky, I promise we will come back with Steve on Saturday and you can play with them." Said Sam but Bucky wasn't budging. He really wanted to stay with the bunny.

"Are you sure he can't?" Asked Jessie. Sam mouthed a no. He had to think, either risk a violent tantrum or risk Bucky just dropping terribly. None was preferably, but Sam could handle a tantrum. A few bites and kicks was nothing he hasn't dealt with before. 

Sam took a deep breath and prepared himself. He took out Bucky's paci, that set him off. Jessie took the opportunity to take Daisy and leave the room. Bucky immediately lashed out, he kicked out and tried to bite Sam.

"Bucky please, I'll give you back the paci if you can calm down." Bucky wasn't listening anymore. He screamed and backed himself into a corner. Workers at shelter started to come by and offer to help. 

Bucky bit two workers and kicked a new employee in his private. Sam was tempted to call Steve, but he really wanted to deal with Bucky on his own. He had no choice but to sedate him. 

Then his phone rang. It was Steve. Thank God. 

"Hey man, how's it going?" Asked Sam.

"Where are you guys? I was able to get back early and is that Bucky screaming in the background?" Steve could hear him.

"Yeah we're at the shelter and he won't corporate. He's biting and kicking everyone." 

"I'm on my way. Do you have his pacifier?" Steve would be here in a minute, for a normal running person it would take them at least 10 minutes. But for Steve, he would be here in a minute.

"I have it but I took it away, now he won't take it back." Bucky kicked at the security guard and snapped at Sam. Everyone took a minute and thought. Bucky was normally not like this. If he felt like he was losing touch with reality, he became quiet and sat in a corner.

"Alright I'm here." Steve hung up. A few seconds later, he appeared in the room. He took in the situation and went to Bucky.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Bunny and paci gone." He whimpered.

"Well the bunny had to go home and rest. I have paci here, but you can't have it yet because you are being bad." Bucky growled and attacked Steve. Steve spun him around and laid him on his stomach.

"Stop fighting now." Commanded Steve. Bucky stopped fighting. His eyes glazed over, he was exhausted and just wanted to snuggle. Steve picked up Bucky and apologize to everyone. 

Once they got to the compound, Steve helped Bucky clean up again. The fight have left out of Bucky, he refused to eat and talk anymore. Steve sat in his favorite recliner in their room, he took off his shirt since it was the best way for Bucky to drop.

"Come here, sweetheart." Bucky climbed up on Steve and laid his head on Steve's heart. Bucky had finally calmed down after a long day. 

"Sam told me you looked at the bunnies todays, was that fun?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded.

"Nibbles nose," Bucky could barely talk when he was dropping.

"Yeah he told me about Nibbles. Maybe we can go see her again, Saturday, once you've settled down. And maybe take her home for the week." Steve stroked Bucky's hair, but before Bucky dropped for the night. He gave Bucky his paci. Steve felt him drop quickly, but safely and peacefully. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey man, he good?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah he just dropped. Sorry if he caused too much trouble with you. I honestly did not know he was going to be so aggressive." Said Steve. 

"It's cool, we all have our days. And I would be willing to watch him again despite all this," he showed Steve the bite marks on him. Steve sighed and apologized again.

"All good. I've had worse. I'm going to go turn in for the night. Night Steve, night Bucky." Sam went to his room. He would watch Bucky again despite all the events that happened. He was a confused, scared child inside a traumatized war vet. And Sam was willing to deal with both. 

Sam laid on his bed and cleaned the bite marks on himself. Bucky's teeth were oddly sharp because he wouldn't sit in a dentist chair. Too many bad memories. Maybe one day he could help Bucky with his teeth, but for now, he would stay clear of his mouth.


	5. EvanStan

Sebastian was a mess. Everyone knew this. Chris knew this very well. Cause Sebastian was his mess. That's why he married him. They have been married for 7 months and they enjoyed every moment of it. A few disagreements here and there, but nothing a good cuddle could fix.

Chris woke up first on a early Wednesday morning, he stretched his muscles and turned over to his left. Sebastian was still asleep, messy brown locks framed his face. Chris always thought he was adorable when he slept. 

Chris kissed his head and went in the kitchen to make him breakfast in bed. They both had a long night, Chris had finished an interview filled week and Sebastian had just got back from two weeks in California. He got home around 4 in the morning, Chris could tell he was beyond exhausted. 

Dodger sat at Chris's feet and waited for anything to fall his way. Chris fixed eggs and a couple of pieces of bacon. 

"This is not for you, this is for Sebby. Whenever he wakes up." Chris poured a glass of orange juice. He set the food on the tray and went to their room, with Dodger following behind. Sebastian was still asleep, but he did manage to drag himself onto the floor. Blankets and all.

"Oh babe, not again." Chris put the tray down on the bedside table and sat next to Sebastian. Sebastian had an odd habit of sleepwalking. He would just get out of bed and walk, other times he just laid on the floor. He hasn't been sleepwalking for almost a month, but that doesn't mean he wasn't when he was in California. 

"Okay babe, get up," Chris helped him sit up. Sebastian, still asleep, got up and laid back on the bed. No doubt Sebastian was probably going to start moving again, Dodger laid on his legs. Chris never complained about his sleepwalking, it just scared him when he saw the bed empty. Luckily, since Dodger has gotten use to Sebastian's sleepwalking, he follows him around. He'll put significant pressure against his leg and direct him back to bed or the couch. 

"Mm, good morning," said Sebastian waking up. Chris kissed his head.

"Good morning, Seb. How was California? I really can't believe you came in so late."

"California was nice. Got a lot of things done. But I did keep waking up on the floor, so that was odd." 

"Sleepwalking again."

"I can usually get myself back to bed, though"

"Well as long as you had a good time, that's all that matters. I made you some eggs and bacon." 

"Oh thank you, so do you have any plans for today?"

"Hm I plan to cuddle and spoil a special guy because I haven't held him in a while. Then after a cuddle session, I think I'll take him to dinner. The rest is up for discussion,"

"That guy must be really special then,"

"He is, that's why I married him" Chris kissed Sebastian on his head. They spent the rest of the morning cuddling and just catching up. Sebastian's phone started to ring, who thinks they can ruin their day?

"Oh, I'll be back. Hello?" Sebastian went outside. Chris didn't question his phone calls because he was always getting calls about interviews and photos. But he couldn't help but worry that he was just going leave after getting him back. Sebastian came back and sat with Chris. Not a word was spoken and it had Chris concerned.

"Everything alright?" Asked Chris.

"Perfect just perfect." By that tone, it wasn't. Chris wanted to ask him, but pressing the issue would cause him to shut down. He would ask later.

The evening rolled in quickly. Chris noticed Sebastian was more quiet. He tried to snuggle him, Seb pushed him away. He even pushed Dodger away. Chris was starting to become frustrated with him.

"Sebastian, we need to talk."

"We really don't,"

"We do actually because you have been pushing away Dodger and I for the last couple of hours and I have had enough. Either we can sort this out or one of us needs to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Chris it doesn't concern you so stop worrying about it,"

"I married you so you wouldn't have to deal with stuff alone, what's so bad that you have to shut me out?"

"Chris please,"

"No, you need to listen. I haven't seen you in two weeks and the one day I want to love you, you push me away. If I did something wrong then tell me, I hate that you're doing this to me. I mean do you want us to separate?" Something broke in Sebastian, he grabbed his hair and got up.

"Where are you going? We're not done." Sebastian ignored him, he went to the door but Chris grabbed him arm.

"Answer me."

"My stepdad is dying," the world stopped. Sebastian covered his mouth and cried. Chris didn't know what to do, anything he could say would be useless.

"I... I'll take the couch tonight, Sebastian I'm sorry." Sebastian got out of his grip and went in their room. Chris didn't mind if he locked the door, it was best if they both calmed down before talking. Then Anthony called.

"Hey man,"

"Wow, you sound like crap. Everything good?"

"No Sebastian and I just had an argument. I forced him to talk and he told me his stepdad is dying."

"Oh my God Chris, is the kid okay?"

"He locked himself in our room. Anthony, I feel awful."

"Chris talk to him, he may not want to hear it, but right now he really needs his husband." He was right. 

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Chris hung up. He took a deep breath and went to their bedroom, he was surprised to find the door wasn't locked. He peeked in and saw Sebastian laying on the bed. He sat on the bed and looked at his sleeping husband. Tears still ran from his closed eyes, Chris wiped a few away, but it was like he was crying in his sleep.

"I'm so sorry." Chris kissed him and decided to fall asleep early. He would talk to Sebastian in the morning, but for now silence was perfectly fine.

When Chris woke up when he thought he heard Dodger crying. He shrugged it off and went to touch Sebastian, but only to find that he was gone. Chris sprang out of bed, he checked every room and every corner. Sebastian was gone. Chris broke down, Sebastian left him all because Chris couldn't shut up. Dodger pawed at his knee and spun to the door. 

"He's gone, boy. He's not coming back."  He wished he could hold him one more time just to tell him, he was sorry. Then he noticed, his coat, his shoes, his phone was still here. Chris's heart dropped more, if it was possible. Sebastian was out in the world, sleepwalking.

"He sleepwalks when he's stressed and I managed to do that, nice going Chris." He put on a coat and shoes and got prepared to look around the city for his lost husband, when he got a call. It was Anthony.

"Hey Anthony, sorry I can't talk right now,"

"Missing someone?" He said

"Yeah, Sebastian's gone and I don't, I can't,"

"Chris, he's with me." Chris collasped on the couch and cried softly. He couldn't be more grateful to have Mackie near him.

"I'm on my way," Chris hung up and grabbed his keys. Forgetting to lock the door, but Dodger wasn't going to let a stranger in the house. Chris, hands shaking, got his car started and made his way to Anthony's.

Once he arrived, Chris wasn't sure if he even turned off his car or knocked at Anthony's door. Everything was moving so slow. Anthony opened the door and smile. Chris didn't need a smile, he needed his husband.

"How did you find him?" 

"I noticed someone walking down the street looking lost, and I was like maybe he's drunk. So I went out and I saw Sebastian sleepwalking. I brought him in and he just crashed on the couch. Then I figured Chris is really about to go Captain America and try to find Sebastian, so I called."

"Thank you honestly, I don't want to think what could have happened if someone hurt him or he walked in the streets. Just thank you." Anthony let him in, Chris saw that his husband was laying on the couch covered in a throw blanket. 

"This is my fault," 

"Chris, my man, just be thankful he's okay. Talk to him in the morning,"

"Yeah, come on babe," Chris managed to get him up without waking him. They walked to Chris's car. Sebastian wasn't disturb at all, Chris was. They got back home, Chris lead Sebastian back to their bedroom. He locked the bedroom door and dragged his bedside table in front of the door. Sebastian was already comfortable in bed, Chris laid behind him and put his arms around Sebastian's waist. He didn't go to sleep, instead he cried. Too many things could've went wrong if Anthony hadn't got to Sebastian. All of them ending with Sebastian never waking up again. That very thought of Chris not being able to hold his husband scared him to death. 

"Please don't do this again," Chris fell into an uneasy slumber, he wanted to stay asleep incase Sebastian got up again but Sebastian seemed to relax into his arms. It relaxed him enough to go to sleep.

Morning came quicker than Chris thought, he looked over and saw it 10 in the morning. But once turned over again, Sebastian was gone. The only thing that stopped him from jumping out of bed again is the smell of bacon and eggs. He went in the kitchen and saw Sebastian cooking. Dodger was in usual spot, Sebastian saw Chris and looked down.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you about it when I got the call. He is your father-in-law, you have a right to know." Chris turned off the heatbans hugged Sebastian tightly.

"No Sebastian, you don't have to apologize for anything. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me about something personal. Listen, I love you so much and I shouldn't have pressured you. God, I almost you last night," Sebastian pulled back from the hug with a very concerned look. Of course he would, he never remembered anything during sleepwalking.

"You, um, you got out and you managed to walk all the way to Anthony's," Sebastian's eyebrows raised. He sometimes woke up in a different room, but never in a different house.

"Chris, I..."

"Don't. You're here and that's all I care about. I know this is a sensitive subject right now, but how is your dad?" Sebastian hesitated for a moment, but a small smile appeared.

"Ma said it was a false alarm. The doctors ran more test, something must have gotten in it and it messed up everything."

"Well that's good. And again I'm so sorry for this,"

"It's okay Chris really. I made eggs and bacon. I thought it would make up for yesterday since we didn't finish yesterday off with a good cuddle."

"You did good. It's about the same time when we left off. So how about I fix this up and you go wait on the couch?" Chris kissed him, Sebastian smiled and went to sit on the couch. Chris finished the eggs and bacon and gave him his plate. They talked and laughed.

"So how about that snuggle and dinner that I promised?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah, as long as I pick the movie," said Sebastian. Chris knew he was going to pick a Disney movie that they have already seen and Chris have cried to. But if Sebastian was happy to snuggle and watch supposedly happy Disney movies again, then Chris would gladly shed every tear just to see him smile. 

"So Little Mermaid or Moana?"

"Little Mermaid, classics first." Chris put the giant throw over them. Chris hugged his husband more since the argument. Life was too short for them to be arguing over stuff. They needed snuggles and Dodger.


	6. EvanStan

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance please, he's not breathing."

"Stay on the line, sir, help is coming."

\----------------------------------------------------------

A month full of press conferences in different states took its toll on everyone. Some people could handle it, others need at least another month before they meet with other people. Things only got worse when illness was involved.

Chris had two interviews and photo shoots that week, he started to feel awful by Wednesday. He had to cancel his second photo shoot for Friday due to a fever. If it wasn't for his boyfriend, Sebastian, he would have been stuck in bed for a week.

Sebastian's week was more booked than Chris. More interviews and more photo shoots and a round trip from New York to California then back again in one day. And somehow managed to deal with a sick boyfriend. Chris was grateful for him, but he was worried that Sebastian was pushing himself too hard. He always said he didn't want to disappoint his fans, but even his fans are saying he looks sick and tired, literally.

Sebastian was able to go home after another photo session. He stopped by a local drug store and got more cough medicine for Chris. Honestly, he felt bad himself. He had nonstop coughing and sneezing. He felt dizzy afterwards. His stomach was hurting at the smell of food and he hasn't had an appetite all day.

He opened the door to his and Chris's apartment. He was so tired. He put his keys on the key rack and put the groceries away. He heard the door open and nail scratching against hardwood. Dodger jumped on him and Chris appeared with a giant smile.

"Hey, babe how did it go?"

"Good, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, but you're starting to look sick yourself. Anthony called me and told me you looked more pale than usual. And your fans are concerned too,"

"I'm just tired, Chris. You should be resting." Chris sniffed and put an arm around him.

"Well let's go rest together, this can wait."

"No, Chris."

"Sebastian, it's almost 12 in the morning, you've been gone since 8 yesterday morning and you didn't even sleep because you were caring for me. You are getting some rest and I'm turning your phone on silent. I'll let you know if anything seriously requires your attention." Chris guided him to the bedroom. He helped the Romanian into his pj's and turned off the lights.

"Sebastian, please sleep." Said Chris. Sebastian sighed and tried to fall asleep, but his stomach wouldn't stop hurting. Chris noticed and rubbed his stomach. It helped and he fell asleep. Though not for long.

Chris woke up to the sound of retching and coughing. He looked to his boyfriend's side of the bed, he was gone. Chris hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He opened the door, Sebastian was dry heaving whatever was on his stomach. Judging by the contents in the bowl, it was water and stomach acid. Chris started to panick more when he saw how bad Sebastian was shaking.

"Seb, baby, look at me." Sebastian laid back on the bathroom wall and tried to look up at Chris, but it was too bright. Chris got a cup of water and held it to his lips.

"Don't swallow, just clean out your mouth." Sebastian took in a little and spit the water in the toilet. Chris flushed the toilet.

"I didn't realize you were so sick, poor guy let's go back to bed." Chris helped him stand up, Sebastian was very wobbly Chris put his arms around him and laid him back in bed. Chris got a small trash can and put it on his side of the bed. Sebastian started coughing, Chris couldn't help but remember that this is how he felt.

"Do you think you can take some medicine?" Sebastian said nothing, he was asleep already. Chris sighed and got in bed with him. It was definitely going to be a long night.

Chris woke up again to the retching. He turned on the lamp and saw Sebastian, leaned over the bed, throwing up. He was having trouble breathing.

"You're okay, you're alright. Get it out babe." Chris rubbed his back. He was seriously considering calling an ambulance right now. Sebastian was worse than he was on his first day. And getting him to down medicine was probably a bad idea since his stomach was rejecting everything. Chris started to notice that he was overly warm.

"I'm going to call my mom," Chris hoped she would be able to help him. Moms knew everything. 

"Chris, honey what's wrong?" She sounded tired, now Chris felt bad.

"Sebastian's really sick. He's thrown up twice and he's really warm."

"Oh, what is he throwing up?" Now she sounded alert.

"I think its stomach acid."

"That's not good. Um see if you can get him to eat some saltines and drink a glass of water. Have you taken his temperature?"

"Not yet, I should do that." Chris ran into their bathroom and got a thermometer.

"Sebby, open your mouth for a second." Sebastian opened his mouth, Chris put the thermometer in and waited. When it beeped, it startled Sebastian; Chris got the thermometer out and read it.

"Mom, it's at 103.7." Sebastian started coughing which then turned into wheezing.

"Chris monitor him closely. And judging by that cough, he's got an upper respiratory infection. Get him to eat if you can and some water too. If it persists or he can't breathe, call an ambulance, okay?" 

"Okay, I don't know how he got so sick so fast and I'm scared."

"Chris, it's because he's been traveling, taking care of you while you're sick and hugging other sick people. He was bound to get it. I'm sorry that he got the bad end of it." 

"He should bounce back in the morning, thanks mom,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. If he does end up going to the hospital, let me know Chris and take care of yourself too."

"Will do, bye mom." Chris hung up. He sighed and looked at Sebastian. He finally went to sleep, but he was wheezing. Chris rubbed his back and face, his brown locks stuck to his face. Sebastian was really in worse shape than him, this was not a simple cold that he had.

"Everything's going to be okay, Seb. Just rest." Chris fell asleep, but kept an ear out for anything unusual.

Early Monday morning, things were getting worse. Sebastian was now more physically weak, he had to be carried to and from the bathroom. Chris had to call and cancel everything for the next couple of days for Sebastian and himself. 

"Babe you need to drink some water." Sebastian coughed more. The cough was more hacking than anything. Chris's mom called for an update, after hearing the hacking and no improvement of health. She recommended Chris bring him to the hospital. She also told them that she and Scott was on a flight to New York. 

"Okay, we're going to the hospital. Come on, get up." Chris helped Sebastian into a light jacket. Suddenly, Sebastian's head slumped down. Chris figured he passed out, but when he put his hand on his chest, he wasn't breathing.

"Seb? Sebastian? No, no wake up. Baby wake up." Now, Chris was in a blind panick. He put his fingers on Sebastian's neck, his pulse was slow. Chris got his phone and called an ambulance.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance, my boyfriend isn't breathing,"

"Stay on the line sir, help is coming." Chris didn't hear the lady talking, the world was becoming more darker. He should have brought him to the hospital earlier. Should have cared for him better. All these thoughts struck Chris's heart hard as he held his unconscious boyfriend. Then there was a knock.

"Ambulance, open up please." Chris didn't want to leave him, but he had to. He got up and opened the door.

"Oh Mr. Evans, who are we...?" Said a lady paramedic.

"He's on the couch, he just stopped breathing." The paramedics came in and put an oxygen mask on Sebastian.

"What was his condition before this?"

"He had a high fever and he threw up most of last night. And he's been coughing and hacking all morning," Chris started to cry when they gave him an IV. They brought him in the ambulance, Chris prayed to everything above to let Sebastian be okay.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The hospital was truly the one place Chris did not want to be. The fact that he had to sit alone so he wouldn't be bombarded with fans in the hospital made things worse. He just wanted Sebastian to be okay and his mom here. Chris called Anthony since Sebastian was supposed to do an interview with him. Once he told him what happened, Anthony canceled the interview and got on the first flight to New York.

"Chris, sweetheart." Said Chris's mom, Lisa, coming in with Scott. Chris broke down when he saw her, he got up and hugged her.

"He's going to be okay, he's in the best of hands." Said Lisa. Chris nodded and hugged her tighter. They sat and prayed for Sebastian.

Three very long painful hours later, a doctor came out. Lisa woke up Chris, who nearly jumped on the doctor when he saw him.

"How is he?"

"He'll be okay."

"What happened?" Asked Lisa.

"Double pneumonia." Chris sat back down on the chair. He's heard of double pneumonia, it could have killed Sebastian.

"He'll be here for a couple of days, right now we have him on oxygen therapy and antibiotics. And he is resting comfortably."

"Thank you. Can we see him?" Asked Chris. The doctor nodded and told them the room number. The Evans got up and went to Sebastian's room. Chris prepared himself and went inside. 

Sebastian was as pale as the walls around them. He was hooked up to many IV lines and had a breathing mask on. Chris felt bad for all the complaining he did while he was sick, he wouldn't care if Sebastian complained once he woke up. He was in worse condition than he was. Chris sat by him and grabbed his cold hand.

"I'm sorry you're so sick, babe. I'll have ma fix us a pot of her soup when we get home." Said Chris. The constant beeping of the pulse monitor did little to reassure him.

"Chris, honey, do you need anything?" Said Lisa.

"Someone has to look after Dodger for a while and someone has to call Sebastian's mom." 

"Scott will look after Dodger, do you have his mom's number?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll call her." Chris gave her Sebastian's mom number and she stepped out in the hallway. Chris kissed Sebastian's hand and stroked a few strands out of his face. Scott put a hand on his shoulder and told him he'll be checking on Dodger. Chris thanked him and his mom came back in.

"Well as any mother would be, she's scared. After I explained it wasn't life-threatening, she settled but she's very worried. So when Sebastian is feeling better, have him call her." Chris nodded. Sebastian was going to be out for a while. Chris's mom left to get them a blanket, Chris slowly started to fall asleep. A doctor came in and changed the fluids, but there was no update. Chris kissed Sebastian's hand again and prayed for him.

The next two days were hard on Chris. Really, it was hard on everyone. But Chris was really having a hard time with Sebastian still being sedated. He woke up yesterday and couldn't stop coughing. Doctors gave him another sedation. Chris was starting to feel his own sickness come back, his mom forced him to actually sleep. He did, but not peacefully.

Anthony came by a few hours later. He gave Sebastian a get well basket. He also told Chris to rest. He tried to but he was worried. Sebastian's mother called. Chris had to tell her that he was okay, but he wasn't better. 

The next day, Chris was checking his tweets and updating Anthony. Then he heard a moan. He looked over at Sebastian, he finally woke up. Chris got up and kissed his head.

"Baby, hey, how do you feel?"

"Better. What's today?" His voice was very dry and hoarse.

"Thursday. We got here Monday."

"Oh God, what happened?"

"You had double pneumonia. But you're okay now. You might want to call your mother." 

"Is she okay?"

"She's worried about you. I won't be surprised if she's on her way here." Chria gave him his phone. Sebastian talked to his mom, who sounded relieved. Once he hung up, he looked at Chris.

"She was literally about to book a flight. How are you doing?"

"Other than worrying about you, fine just tired." 

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you're finally doing better." Chris kissed him. A doctor came and checked on Sebastian. He would be okay to leave by tonight. Lisa came in and hugged Sebastian.

"Nice to see you awake. I've made soup and Dodger is taken care of." Said Lisa stroking Sebastian's hair.

"Thanks ma." The rest of the day was spent making sure Sebastian was fully recovered. And making sure he knows that he had to rest at home for a couple of days.

That night, Sebastian was cleared to go home. With some medication to help the cough. Chris helped him get dressed and into the car. 

Once they got home, Dodger bounced on them both. Scott had to pull him away so they could sit down and relax for a while. Lisa gave them both a bowl of soup. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans."

"Oh honey, I've told you call me mom. Once you and Chris get married, I expect to be called mom every time I see you." Said Lisa. Chris laughed at her. They would be okay. Sebastian was finally recovering and Chris was happy that they were going okay.


End file.
